heathensfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gunners
The Gunner Pack is one of the biggest packs in Hunter, Texas, and the oldest. Having settled down in Texas just before the civil war ended, the pack steadily grew and became a big reason and part of why Hunter made a name for itself. Their values and morals make them who they are and when they walk down the street, everyone has a tendency to stop and shake their hands. Most of the Gunner members are made up of military men and women, police officers and firemen/women. They live on a large ranch that's known for breeding some of the best ranching horses and rehabilitating mustangs. It's also home to a wolf sanctuary. Territory The property line of the Double Bar L Ranch is also the territory line of the Gunner Pack and has been that way since the ranch was established over a hundred years ago. Founded by a Confederate soldier one year before the Civil War was declared over, the ranch has seen its fair share of ups and downs. Levi Gunner started out just wanting a place to raise his kids and have a stable home for his wife, simply put, a territory of his own. But he had no idea how much his hard work would pay off. As each generation hit the ground running inside the Main House, the cattle ranch, Levi's territory--the Gunner Territory--grew. It went from a modest thousand acres to over ten thousand in what seemed like overnight. However, becoming a well-known cattle rancher wasn't exactly easy in more ways than one. An outside buyer, Otis Belgrove, took advantage of hard times and overcame the Gunners in 1945, using the power of money to flush the pack from their territory. Despite the threat, the Gunners refused to flee town and established what is now known as the Nueches Territory just opposite the existing Coulter Territory--who's founder at the time was a heavy influence in Belgrove's takeover of DBL. A decade later, Levi Gunner's grandson, Cain, would lead the sabotage on Belgrove and Coulter to successfully regain control of their ranch and territory. The temporary Gunner Territory was traded to Gunner Pack Beta, Kit Nueches, in return for his alliance against the Coulter Pack. Though as time would pass Nueches would fall to Coulter, and in the name of vengeance, the Gunners would drive Coulter to the brink of extinction, scattering any remaining successor of his clan. The Pack Pack Laws # First and foremost, the Alpha is to be obeyed regardless of the command. Should the command go unanswered or ignored, it is subject to consequences or Pack Justice. # All females in the Gunner pack are to be protected despite their species. No male shall ever lay a hand on a female. All Gunners are responsible for the females in their pack, giving them rights to use deadly force to defend them at all times and all costs. Any Pack that doesn’t defend, or has intent to harm a female is subject to Pack Justice. # Challenging an Alpha and losing the challenge leaves the challenger subject to Pack Justices and is punishable by death, or as the alpha sees fit, should it be banishment or loss of rank. Challenging is acceptable for the roles of Beta and anything below. Loss of a challenge is punishable by Pack Justice and the Challenger will be demoted to Omega status. # All humans Marked by the Gunner Pack are therefore under their protection. Any human harmed by a Gunner that’s been marked is subject to Pack Justice. All humans are to be treated as precious, but no more so than Females. # In public, a Gunner Pack shall maintain a calm exterior at all times. Fights outside of Pack is against rules and thus subject to Pack Justice in all cases except self-defense. -Pack may defend a third party, should that individual be human facing off another shifter and/or other supernatural being. However, unless the individual is in a life or death situation, no Pack shall meddle in human affairs. # No Pack is allowed to make humans aware of their species under any circumstance. Should this happen, the individual shall be punished under Pack Justice and the human forced to bear a Mark and become part of the Gunner Pack. Marriage & Mating Laws # Marriage between Packs is frowned on but not forbidden. The spouse of the Pack will be classified as an Omega and the individual will drop a rank should they marry to another Pack. Should a female decide to marry outside of Pack, she will be forced to live with the other pack and leave her home. # Should a male decide to marry outside of Pack, his spouse shall enter his pack and take his name. # Marriage to other shifters not claimed by a Pack, or humans not claimed by a Pack is allowed, but that shifter or human will be subject to the Mark and considered Pack from then on. Marriage to other species, such as Hunters, Werewolves and Elementals, is allowed but not encouraged. # Mated to a vampire leaves the Pack individual subject to banishment, as vampires are enemies to shifters and leave them vulnerable, should the vampire attack. # Permissions are to be sought if an individual wishes to marry. These Permissions are to be set and followed by the individual, if the individual fails to follow the Permissions, they are subject to Pack Justice. Pack Justice # The use of deadly force is to be viewed only as a last resort in self-defense. Deadly force in offense is RESTRICTED and will result in being subjected to state-governed consequences. In the event of the necessity of deadly force in self-defense, the pack member will act upon the intentions of stopping the threat by any means necessary and will carry out the use of deadly force until the threat is stopped. Failure to comply with the justifications of using deadly force will result in Pack Justice. # In the case of self-defense, a pack member is justified in using deadly force against another: #* If the member knew or had reason to believe that the person against them intended to use unlawful deadly force in the immediate situation. #* If the member was granted permission by the Alpha to use deadly force. #* If the member took witness to the unlawful force of entry into Pack territory, home, vehicle, or place of business on the Pack’s territory, and sought to prevent it. #* If the member took witness to the unlawful force of removal of Pack territory, home, possessions, vehicle, place of business on the Pack’s territory, and sought to prevent it. #* If the member took witness to the forced attempt to commit kidnapping, murder, aggravated assault, sexual assault, or aggravated robbery, and sought to prevent it. #* If the member used deadly force in self-defense of a third person who either is a Pack Member, sought their protection, was incompetent of protecting oneself, was a human under attack by a species that is not human, or knew or had reason to believe that their own life was in danger. # In the case of self-defense, a pack member is not justified in using deadly force against another: #* If the member either verbally or physically provoked the other into needing to use deadly force (ie: provoked fighting) #* If the member provided no proof as to whether the individual was responsible for any unlawful act against a Pack member or anything on Pack territory. #* If the member has shown evidence of a personal vendetta against the individual. #* If the member was directly ordered not to act against an individual. #* If a peace officer was in close quarters or in route to the incident, so long as there was no immediate necessity for the use of deadly force. Disorderly Conduct A pack member commits an offense if they intentionally: * Met the eyes of their alpha for too long as it’s considered an open challenge. * Commits a crime under city/state/national laws, so be it that the Alpha deems fit if committed on pack territory, otherwise if public the pack member is inevitably subject to police custody. * Disrespected another Pack’s mate openly. Or if that individual has sexual relations with a Pack member’s mate. * Disrespects the order of the Chain of Command. Pack Permissions # Permissions are conducted during a Pack Gathering so that the individual can speak in front of the Pack. It’s formal and done as followed #* “I need to register a request for Permissions from the alpha.” ← done formally and privately. #* “I, name here, request Permissions from the Pack to -insert reasons here-.” ← done formally and publicly in front of the Pack. #** (Formal Permissions must have at least three participants, the Alpha, the Seeker and a witness.) # Permissions work as favors, a Pack Member requests Permissions for something and the Alpha sets standards and rules. If these are broken, the Permissions are broken and Pack Justices ensues. Issues Requiring Permissions * Special Requests * Unions * Requests to Leave the Pack * Requests to Join the Pack * Request for Privileges (Pack Promotion) Special Note: Omegas can seek Permissions, but if the Alpha doesn’t favor them, they will turn down the request. Members Durango Gunner Born the oldest boy of the oldest boy, it was not in his destiny to be the alpha of the pack. He had shown some leadership skills, but he didn't want the role. In fact, all he wanted was to be with his family and let his other family members take on the role while he lived his life. However, things just don't work out that way. Felix came back from his second tour a changed man, one that couldn't quite function normally. His wolf was enough worse. It was then on Durango's shoulders to pick up the slack and take the role from him. At twenty-five, the marine started his apprenticeship under his grandfather Cain, and thus started his life as an alpha. Leona Wolfe-Gunner She owes the Gunner family for making her everything she is today. From the mighty Cain and his unrivaled wisdom to the gracious, yet ferocious Jane Ann--a southern Goddess if there ever were one, the Gunner Pack took Lei in and remolded her from a coy sheep into a true, undaunted wolf. Of course, there wasn't any denying Durango would be hers. She pokes fun at how easy it was to wrap him around his finger, however Lei envelopes every fiber of her being in his love. Although they remained as modest as two love-struck kids could, Durango and Leona were arguably the couple in school that foreboded teenage fairy tales. Quade Gunner He's a damn good lover if ever given the chance but frankly, his old drunken frat boy attitude always hooked the, well, college hookers. At the time he couldn't care less and tends to ride the fence line still, but a man of 28 can't keep lying to himself like this for much longer. College is long gone, his Paramedics degree is in the bag, and he's the Pack Beta now. He didn't take his brother seriously when the offer was first laid on the table. Quade never had any intention on sitting at such high expectations, but after finally coming to terms he's done nothing but proven his Alpha's affirmations thus far and plans to keep at it. Everett Gunner Like his family, Everett is family oriented. He puts family and duty above all else and before himself. He wanted to enlist but due to an old rodeo injury, he did not pass the necessary tests that would allow him to enlist in the military. Instead, he pursued a career as a fireman like his brother. Everett asks for no approval. He is his own person and will do as he likes. If one is to be his friend or be around him, they should accept him for who he is and how he is rather than ask him to change. He won't change. He takes after the Gunners. He's an unyielding force to be reckoned with. Felix Gunner Felix's wolf is nearly feral with the amount of time he spent deployed. He's been in bombings and has watched his own friends get blown up. What damn near broke him was being captured and taken hostage at twenty-six. At the risk of exposing his family, he didn't shift. His wolf grew restless and feral. Felix fed off of it and turned into himself, relying on the wolf to keep him alive. Until he was found and rescued, brought back, along with a few others. It took several months. But after he was tended to in triage, they gave him the option of honorable discharge or temporary leave. He chose the temporary leave for the moment. How was he going to function in the real world after this? While on leave, Felix resides on the farm, in his cabin. He spends some time at the Wayfarer but sits in the back corner with his back against the wall. You'll see him in town. On the outside, he appears normal. But on the inside, his wolf growls at every little thing. He suffers from PTSD among other things. He will leave guns in every corner of the house and even under his pillow and in his nightstand just to be on the safe side. Axel Gunner When he was 5, Axel was adopted by the Gunners. They’re a great family and he fell in love with them almost immediately, grateful to be around other shifters. It calmed the wolf inside of him who had been terrified of his father before he was found by the Gunners. All he remembered was his father was an angry man, addicted to drugs, and constantly fighting, and one day all that fighting caught up to him and he was killed. Axel could still remember the wide, lifeless eyes of his father staring at him where he hid under the couch. After his father was killed, Axel had run. He didn’t know where he was going, but he was five and the only thing that made sense was to get away from the violence, now that his dad wasn’t there. It was on the run when he ran into the Gunner territory and was taken in by Ace and Rayne Gunner. Jasper Gunner After Jasper graduated from Hunter High, he got a scholarship to college and majored in criminal justice which would help him in the long run with his chose career. Which was the Gunner tradition - Navy SEALs. Well, military was the tradition but his branch was the Navy. After he finished college, he enlisted and quickly climbed the ladder to Officer and became Lieutenant. He’s been all over the world and gone for months at a time, sometimes a couple of years before returning. Jasper just happy to get some time off and is back from his last tour. Hunter is a site for sore eyes and he’s happy to see it. Home sweet home. Bonnie Gunner Tracker Maverick Gunner Mentor NJ Barlow Marked